


Yeehaw! - Chris Evans Imagine

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, captainofherheart, chris evans rpf, chris evans sexy, chris evans x reader insert, chris evans x you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:45:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: You meet Chris for lunch and admire the way he looks in his new plaid shirt





	Yeehaw! - Chris Evans Imagine

You’re outside of a cafe, enjoying the warmth of the early afternoon sun, waiting for your boyfriend, Chris Evans, to arrive. When you spot him coming towards you your mouth practically waters at the sight of him. Tall, broad shouldered, some sideburns for his look in the current movie he’s filming. He doesn’t walk so much as strut. He’s wearing a plaid shirt that is somewhat fitted to his body, emphasizing the chest to waist ratio, and a pair of blue jeans. Effortlessly gorgeous.

When he reaches you and gives you a kiss hello, you can’t help but comment on the look.

“New shirt?”

“Yep! You like?”

“I love! It’s a little different than your usual plaids.”

“Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?”

“Oh, it’s a good thing. Definitely good. I love all your plaids, but this one… if you had a cowboy hat and a pair of boots on you’d look like a country star!”

Chris laughs, amused at the thought. “Well, yeehaw,” he says, twirling his hand in the air as if a lasso was in it. “I didn’t think you were into that look.”

“Every girl is into the hot cowboy look, to some degree.”

“Maybe I’ll invest in a cowboy hat today. If it’s such a turn on.”

Speaking low, and looking him directly in the eyes, you lick your lip and tease, “You know what they say, ‘Save a horse, ride a cowboy.’”


End file.
